


Black Nightmares

by Taurnil



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Play, Bed-Wetting, Depression, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kili has a nightmare flashback from their horrific childhood, he wets the bed, and thinks Fili will be disgusted and hate him, but is surprised at his loving, elder brother's response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Nightmares

_It never hurt any less, no matter how many times it happened. Even if he got used to the physical pain; having to see the anger in Thorin’s eyes, the lack of affection from his guardian_  
_- it never got any easier to take the abuse. Fili screamed at their Uncle begging him to stop, occasionally lunging at him only to be slapped back. Kili felt his Uncle’s belt hitting his soft skin relentlessly. He could feel the angry welts rising, the purple bruises forming. Tears streamed down his face as he knelt trembling, gripping the table with white knuckles._

 

“Kili! Baby wake up!” Kili woke suddenly, feeling his brother shaking him. He snapped back from the nightmare, his eyes twitching open.

 

Kili opened his eyes slowly, almost cautiously as if he were testing reality; looking around the bedroom he shared with his brother. He could see dawn creeping in slowly through the curtains and the sweet eyes of his boyfriend looking at him with love. He was safe; it was only a dream.

 

Fili gently stroked Kili’s hair out of his eyes. It had been a while since Kili’s last nightmare but he knew the content well enough. Kili sighed snuggling into his lover’s side. The calm moment lasted only a minute before Kili suddenly shot up, sitting on the bed with his face a mixture between terror and shame. A tiny whimper passed his lips as he curled away, edging himself as far away from Fili as possible.

“Baby are you alright?” Fili asked.

 

He tried to pull his little brother close to him, to calm him down from the nightmare, but was shoved away harshly. He watched Kili carefully. The way he curled up, pulling his knees into his chest, burying his face between them, seemed strangely familiar to him. When Fili breathed in, his nose crinkled as it recognised the strong smell of urine.

 

“Kili,” He said slowly. “Have you… Um.”

 

Kili shot out of bed, throwing back the covers and practically sprinting out of the bedroom. Fili sighed as he saw the familiar dark stain on their bed sheets.

 

It was not the first time Kili had experienced these issues. It had begun shortly after the death of their parents, when the nightmares had started. Kili would wake up screaming, his sheets soaked in urine, and only Fili could calm him down. Fili couldn’t deny that he enjoyed it to some degree, being the only person who could calm and comfort his little brother. He would hold him in his arms, petting his hair and telling him the accidents were nothing to be ashamed of. Thorin however felt differently. The brothers did their best to hide it from their abusive Uncle but ultimately he found out. He would scream at Kili telling him that he was stupid and pathetic. Sometimes he would grab Kili by the back of his neck and shove his face into the stain, holding his head into the mattress, almost suffocating him as he gagged from the smell. Fili tried to stop him but he was never strong enough to pull Thorin of his brother. Sometimes he would try and convince their Uncle that he was the one who had wet the bed, that he was the one who needed to be punished. But Thorin never bought it.

 

Thorin refused to provide Kili with clean sheets, forcing him to sleep on the wet mattress. The damp kept him cold and irritated his skin, making the whole experience that much more unpleasant. When Fili held him at night he would often try and convince Kili to move over into his own bed but his little brother refused every time, saying that he’d only piss himself there as well. Kili would also try and tell Fili to go back to his own bed so he wouldn't have to sleep in his wet bed. But Fili never listened. He stayed with his brother every night, holding him in his arms and keeping the nightmares at bay.

 

Eventually as the nightmares became less frequent so did the bedwetting; but it never stopped completely. Even after Fili had gained custody of him and he no longer had to suffer the abuse. But Fili was always there to hold him, to help him clean up and tell him that everything was alright. Fili had made sure to change the sheets every time and bought a mattress protector for the bed. Soon his problems became a thing of the past-probably around the same time Kili began to realise that his feelings for his older brother where not entirely brotherly. Kili woke up dry the night after he had first allowed himself to come thinking about his brother’s beautiful face and had stayed dry every night since.

 

Until now.

 

Kili ran into the living room, tears flooding from his eyes. He couldn’t believe what he had done. Why had this happened? Why now? Kili curled on the hard floor next to the sofa, not letting himself sit on the furniture with his wet pyjamas. He sat trembling, dreading having to face Fili. He would defiantly be done with him now. Why the fuck would he want to be with someone who was going to piss all over their bed? Fili might have been used to comforting him when he was younger but he was supposed to be some kind of adult now! Just when he thought he couldn’t get any more fucked up- this happened!

“Kee?” When he heard his brother’s voice, Kili sobbed to himself, crawling further away. He didn’t want to see the disgust on Fili’s face.

 

“Kee, Baby, it’s alright.” Kneeling down besides his lover Fili tried to pull Kili closer to him, but his brother just kept on squirming away.

 

“I’m so sorry Fili,” Kili muttered, wiping the tears from his eyes.

 

Fili couldn’t help but smile at how adorable Kili was being. He looked so small and cute curled up on the floor, hugging himself tight with his eyes puffy and red from tears. It lit a warm fuzzy feeling in Fili’s heart, just another thing that reminded him how completely and utterly smitten he was with his little brother; how much he truly did love him. Ignoring Kili’s wriggling protest Fili pulled his little brother into his arms, holding him tight against his chest.

 

“It’s alright brother,” Fili said softly, holding him close, rocking him gently just as he had done when they were children.

“How can it be alright Fili?” Kili whimpered. “I’m twenty-one! I shouldn’t be.” Fili hushed him, stroking his hair.

 

“You didn’t mean to Kili,” Fili said, pressing a kiss on the top of his baby brother’s hair. “It doesn’t matter honest.”

 

“Kili looked up at him with his big, beautiful eyes. “You’re not disgusted by me?”

 

Fili let out a quiet titter. “No Love, of course not. You had a nightmare. It’s a perfectly natural reaction.”

 

Kili seemed to relax a little at this, nuzzling his soft skin into his brother’s shoulder. “I’m not disgusted, Darling, and most definitely not angry.” Fili let his brother weep softly into his shoulder as he held him tight.

 

Fili closed his eyes as he rocked his baby brother in his arms. He was prepared to stay here holding him for as long as it took for him to calm down, just like he had when Thorin beat them as children. Despite wanting to be there for him out of nothing but love, Fili could not deny that there was something very sweet about Kili curled up against him like a scared child. His brother felt small and vulnerable, and he needed his lover and brother to keep him safe. He needed Fili. And Fili wasn’t going anywhere. Fili felt heat pool between his legs as he cock began to harden, prompted by the sight of Kili being so small, so sweet, and just so darn Kili! Fili was not going to let go of his brother for anything but he did try and shift his hips away; worried that his thoughts of how hot Kili looked whilst curled up like a child might not be entirely appropriate.

 

When he felt Fili shift away from him slightly, Kili whined and squeezed his arms tighter around him, as if he were scared that any second Fili would change his mind about his bedwetting incident being natural and would run away from him. He pressed his head against the strong muscle of Fili’s bare chest, allowing his arms to embrace him around his middle. As the embrace tightened, Kili’s forearm brushed against something hard. Kili’s eyes shot down, meeting his brother’s erect and eager cock, tenting his pyjama bottoms. Kili looked up at his brother’s eyes, his eyebrows slightly raised.

 

Now it was Fili’s turn to blush, shifting awkwardly on the floor as if he were the one wearing wet trousers.

 

“Just ignore that, Kee,” He said hurriedly, trying to pull Kili back against him. Kili instead squirmed away, pressing his hand against the elder’s erection.

“What’s that for, Fili?” Kili asked, both eager and nervous of the answer.

 

Fili spluttered slightly, for once in his life unsure of how to tell his brother how much he was turning him on. Kili bit his lip and began to rub his hand gently over his brother’s thick cock. Just the feel of how warm and big it felt was enough to make his own dick give a feeble twitch inside his wet pyjamas.

 

Fili groaned in pleasure, pushing his hips up against his little brother’s hands. He lunged in, grabbing Kili’s hair, and crushing their mouths together. Kili let out a little squeal of surprise when he was suddenly pulled into his brother’s arms. His shock soon turned into delight when Fili’s tongue pushed past his lips, rubbing up against the roof of his mouth whilst his big brother’s hips rubbed against his own. He allowed his lover to push him back down against the floor, straddling his hips. Fili grabbed Kili’s wrists, pressing either side of his head. The blond drew back for a moment to admire his brother, cheeks flushed with arousal, breath coming in pants whilst he looked up at him with those sweet vulnerable eyes.

“Fee!” Kili gasped out once more, still somewhat unsure what had prompted this sudden arousal from his lover. Not that he was about to complain in anyway. He loved it when Fili manhandled him! Fili lowered his head, leaving a trail of sweet, wet kisses over Kili’s neck and the sensitive shell of his ear.

 

“You look so sweet like this, Kili,” Fili whispered into his little brother’s ear. “So cute. You need big brother to protect you don’t you? To hold you and tell you everything is alright. Someone to look after you and change you after you’ve had a little mishap.” Fili let go of Kili’s left wrist to tease his cock through the thin, damp fabric. “Do you like that, Sweetheart?”

 

“Yes Fee!” Kili gasped, squirming under the teasing touch. “Please!”

 

“You want me to take care of you, Baby?” Fili teased before running the tip of his red tongue lightly over Kili’s ear, making him shudder in frustration.

“Please, brother!” He squealed.

“Please what, Baby?” Fili let go of his other wrist, confident that Kili wasn’t going anywhere, to run his fingers through his soft, beautiful hair.

 

“Please take care of me big brother. I need you!” Kili thrust upwards, loving the attention and the delicate touches. He reached upwards, wrapping his arms around Fili’s neck, clinging to him tightly.

“Always, Baby,” Fili whispered, pressing his lips to the younger’s in a tender kiss.

Fili reached his hands underneath Kili’s tight backside, lifting him up to wrap Kili’s legs around his waist. Fili stood up taking a clingy-Kili up with him. Kili snuggled into him closer, looking for all the world like a tiny, fluffy kitten. He kept his arms wrapped tight around his protector’s shoulder, allowing himself to be carried in his brother’s strong arms.

“Come on, Darling, I think it’s time to take you back to bed,” Fili gave his brother’s  tight bum a harsh squeeze to emphasize his words as he carried him back to their bedroom.

 

Kili whined when he was faced once again with the large, dark stain that covered their bed.

“It’s alright, Baby,” Fili reminded him, reaching up to pet his hair lightly. “Hush now, Darling. It’s alright. It was just an accident, remember?”

 

Kili nodded but didn’t look up at his lover.

 

He couldn’t deny how aroused he was from Fili’s care. All the attention and loving touches, it was so far from the rough, brutal couplings they usually enjoyed. While he was normally begging Fili for a spanking or some other dose of pain to relieve him of the pressure that lived constantly inside him, now he just wanted more of the love and warmth that came from each gentle kiss pressed into his neck, each soft touch to his skin. Fili was being so sweet and loving. Giving him the support and protection that his abusive Uncle had denied him. He needed this. He needed his brother. He felt like a small child, a toddler even as he was cradled in his brother’s arms. While he felt he should have been humiliated by this, his brother talking to him like a little boy and carrying him to bed, but instead it gave him a warm feeling inside and an erection that was already leaking over his already damp trousers!

 

Fili could feel how much Kili was enjoying the treatment and pressed Kili up against their wall, slowly dragging his hard cock over Kili’s.

“You like that?” He asked. “You want my cock don’t you, Baby?”

 

“Yes brother!” Kili panted, “Please, please fuck me!”

 

Fili took in a sharp intake of breath, followed by a series of tutting, “That’s a big word for such a little boy.” Fili pulled back slightly, making his eager little brother cry out from the sudden lack of friction.

 

“No! Please brother!”Kili begged, tightening his legs around Fili’s waist, desperate to get his cock back, “I’ll be good, I promise.”

 

“You better be, baby boy,” Fili said with a smirk, “If you behave yourself, you’ll be rewarded. Are you going to be a good baby for big brother?”

 

“Yes big brother, I promise. I’ll be a good boy. Please!”

 

Fili pulled his brother away from the wall, rewarding him by slipping his hand down the back of Kili’s pyjamas, running his hand down the crease to leave a teasing touch to his wanton, little hole, making his lover jump and cling tighter to him.

 

“It’s alright, Baby, I know you’re a good boy.” Fili lowered Kili down to the floor, spreading his legs open and wide, “But before I put you to bed, I should probably clean up your little accident shouldn’t I? So you just wait here like a good little boy and big brother will be right back. Can you do that for me, Sweetheart?”

 

Kili bit his bottom lip as he nodded furiously. Fili stood up, leaving his brother squirming on the floor. Almost immediately Kili reached down to slip a hand inside his trousers, desperate for some form of release.

 

“Ah! No baby!” Fili grabbed Kili by the wrist and placed his hand by his side, “Only naughty baby brothers touch themselves there!”

 

“But Fee!” Kili wailed, pouting up at his brother. Fili saw a twinkle in his big, beautiful eyes, telling him how much he was enjoying playing the part.

 

“And only naughty babies whine,” Fili said sternly, crossing his arms as he looked down at his lover, “If you don’t behave yourself then I’ll just put you straight to bed after I’ve changed the sheets. And we both know you don’t want that.” Kili nodded again, lowering his eyes with shame, keeping his arms firmly on the floor next to him.

 

Fili turned away from his brother, going into the cupboard to get some fresh sheets for the bed. He could hear his brother whimpering on the floor, making him smirk. This was definitely the most turned on he’d ever been, although he was not entirely sure if that was due to this latest scenario or just that his beautiful, baby brother got more beautiful every day. Despite his order to Kili not to touch himself, Fili allowed himself a few strokes to his own cock. He couldn’t wait to sink deep inside his little brother’s hole while he whimpered and cried out, begging for affection. Even so, he took his time stripping the bed, knowing that the anticipation would make his eager, little brother that much needier. Fili pulled the clean sheets over the bed, dropping the old ones in a pile next to the laundry basket. He stripped off his own sleep-trousers, dropping them in the pile. After all the rubbing against his brother’s wet crotch they probably needed washing as well.

 

Fili walked naked back to his brother, almost chuckling when he saw how needy he was. Tears streamed down his face in desperation as he squirmed against the floor, his small body begging to be touched.

“It’s alright, Darling,” Fili said, kneeling down between his brother’s open legs. “I’m back. Now then, let’s get these wet things off you.”

Fili slipped his thumbs into the waist band of the black sweat trousers Kili often slept in, slowing pulling them down the younger’s long legs and freeing his rock hard dick from their confines. Fili threw the damp trousers into the pile with his own before lowering his head between the spread legs, “Right. How about we clean you up a bit?” Fili lowered his head, his eyes fixed on Kili’s, to lick the bead of fluid off the tip of his brother’s cock.

 

“Fee!” Kili hissed, trying to wiggle away, but Fili held his hips down firmly. Fili grinned wickedly and delivered a harsh slap to his brother’s thigh.

 

“Stay still, Baby!” He said firmly before lowering his head once more.

 

“But Fee,” Kili said blushing, “I’m dirty!”

 

“I always thought pee was supposed to be sterile.”

 

“Fee!”

 

“Alright then,” Fili said, lowering his head again, “How about this?”  Fili lifted Kili’s legs, placing them securely over his shoulder, reaching down to spread Kili’s tight buttocks, revealing his slutty, little hole.

 

Kili let out a little squeak when he felt Fili’s tongue lap up against his entrance. He relaxed back on the harsh floor, eyes rolling back into his head as his body became overwhelmed with the sensation of his intimate hole being licked and plundered by his brother’s filthy tongue. With every lick, a bolt of pleasure ran straight through him, lighting up every nerve in his body, from his toes right up to the lobes of his ears. He reached out to grab at Fili’s fluffy, golden hair, grasping it in his fists, attempting to push Fili’s tongue deeper into his hole by shoving his head further down. When his lover raised his head, Kili near screamed in frustration, tugging relentlessly at his brother’s hair.

 

“Now, now little one,” Fili said in a condescending voice. “Play nice.”

 

Kili obeyed him, releasing his hair but keeping his hands balled into adorable little fists.

 

“There’s a good boy. Come on then.” Fili lifted Kili up into his arms before placing him gently down on the bed. Fili climbed on with him, straddling his hips. “You’re so cute, Baby. Just… So cute.” He leaned in slowly for a kiss but was stopped when Kili decided to tease him. The younger, deciding his brother deserved some teasing of his own, sucked his thumb into his mouth.

 

Fili watched with his mouth watering as his baby brother sucked the digit into his mouth, batting his long eyelashes up at him, staring at him with those gorgeous eyes.

 

“Aw, Darling,” Fili said in a husky voice, “You hungry, Baby? You want something to suck on?”  Kili nodded slowly, making a quiet garbling noise that went straight to Fili’s cock. Fili, not wanting to keep his baby brother waiting, climbed up him to straddle his face, “Here you are Sweetheart, open wide.”  Kili removed the thumb from his mouth, craning his neck up to wrap his sweet lips around his brother’s delicious hard cock. Kili moaned, sending delightful tremors down Fili’s shaft, his brother thrusting gently into his mouth.

 

“Oh God yes, Baby!” Fili groaned. “Fuck that’s good. You’re such a good boy, Baby. Such a good boy.”

 

Kili moaned louder moving his lips faster over the shaft, trying to take as much of it in as possible from his restricted position. He could taste pre-come as it dribbled out onto his tongue, motivating him to move faster, dying to taste more. He whined pitifully as Fili pulled away, his tongue stretching out to give the tip one last desperate lick. Fili laughed as a string of dribble stuck to his dick as he reluctantly pulled it out from Kili’s hot mouth, smirking at the spittle that dripped down Kili’s chin.

 

“Aw, Darling. Come here.”  Fili grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and began to wipe the mess from Kili’s chin. The way Kili squirmed and crinkled his face was without a doubt the most endearing thing he had ever seen in his life. He leant down to give his brother a slow, sweet kiss, holding his face gently in his hands. Pulling away, Fili softly rubbed their noses together making Kili giggle, “There we are, Baby. That’s better isn’t it?”

 

“Yes. Thank you, brother,” Kili said softly before placing a cheeky kiss on the tip of Fili’s nose.

 

“You’ve been a very good boy today, baby brother. Would you like big brother to make you feel good?” Fili’s fingers trailed down his body as he spoke, leaving trails of fire in his wake. One hand went up to toy with one of Kili’s sensitive nipples, making the younger wriggle against him in the most delightful manner.

 

“Yes please, brother!” Kili said in a soft, playful voice that just made the whole scenario all the more enticing, “Make me feel good. Please. I’ll be such a good boy I promise!”

 

“I know, Baby. You’ve earned it.” Fili reached for the lube, eagerly coating three of his fingers. Gently, so as not to startle his vulnerable baby, Fili pushed the first finger into his brother’s entrance, shivering as he felt his come from last night leaking onto his hand, “Umm, Baby you feel so good. Do you want some more?”

 

“Please, brother,” Kili gasped out, pushing down against the finger.

 

Fili grinned wickedly to himself, pulling out the one finger before immediately replacing it with three. Kili squealed in surprise, wriggling on the bed. Fili rubbed his legs soothingly, pushing the fingers in deeper, “Come on now, Baby, you can take it. You’re a big boy now aren’t you?”

 

Kili nodded, not able to form real words as he shifted around on his lover’s fingers, trying to get some stimulation on his prostate. Fili decided that he had tortured his brother long enough this morning and crooked his fingers just right to hit his brother’s special place. The younger arched off the bed, crying out in pleasure. Fili thrust his fingers in and out a few more times before positioning his thick cock at his brother’s entrance

 

He pushed inside him slowly, wanting to go slowly for his vulnerable baby brother. Kili however was having none of it. He linked his ankles around Fili’s waist, pulling him in closer, and forcing his cock deeper inside of him. Kili cried out in bliss, head falling back against the soft pillow, his nails dragging across Fili’s shoulder, chipping his black nail polish.

 

“Oh, Baby!” Fili gasped out, thrusting desperately into Kili’s tight warmth, “You’re an eager boy today!” Fili thrust harder and harder inside his baby brother, rattling the headboard violently against the wall. Kili screamed wildly, pulling Fili close against him.

 

“Thank you, brother!” Kili screamed, “Thank you for taking care of me!”

 

“Always, Baby,” Fili said sweetly, despite almost being out of breath, “I’ll always be here. I promise.” Kili’s urgent cries grew higher and higher in pitch with every pass to his sensitive prostate, as he laid down nearly helpless on the soft bed, letting his brother take him harder with every movement of his hips.

 

“Fee,” Kili sobbed with tears in his eyes, “Please. Please brother.”

 

“It’s alright, Baby, I’ve got you,” Fili leaned down and bit harshly on Kili’s earlobe, “Come for me. You can do it. Be a big boy and come for your brother.”  Kili’s arms wrapped almost painfully tight around his brother’s torso as he clung to him, hugging him close to his chest as he finally spilt his seed between them, the white semen rubbing into their skin with each of Fili’s thrusts. Kili collapsed down on the bed, drowsy from his orgasm, lying contently as he waited for Fili to finish.

 

Fili looked down at the sweet angel-face of his little brother, peaceful and beautiful. He thrust deep into his body, coming hard inside his tender hole.

 

The two brothers lay silently on the bed for a very long time; Kili snuggled up close in his elder brother’s arms, seeking all the protection and love that had been stolen from him as a child. Fili’s ran his fingers through Kili’s hair soothingly, listing as he his heart beat thumped against him, gradually slowing down.

 

Kili felt content and safe as his beloved brother held him but he could not help but feel a pang of guilt inside of him for his morning incident. He really hoped that the bedwetting was not about to start up all over again. Even if Fili wasn’t about to judge him for it, he really didn’t want to make the one he loved sleep on a bed sheet covered in piss. He was guessing that the mattress protector was still around here somewhere so it might be a start to use that again just in case. He could also think of, well, “other options” that Fili had suggested briefly long ago. Maybe not for every night but if he and Fili were away somewhere it might be something to look into. Either way he didn’t want to think that far ahead now.

 

“Well,” Kili muttered, more to himself than to Fili, “I should probably have a shower.”

“No, Baby,” Fili whispered, “That can wait. You’re still tired, get some more sleep.”

Kili’s little face scrunched up, “But Fee what if… What if it happens again?”

Fili smiled and stroked Kili’s cheek tenderly, “I changed the sheets once Kili, I can do it again. They’re just sheets Kili. Now go to sleep.” Fili stayed in the bed with him holding him tight until his little brother fell back off to sleep.  


End file.
